


Surprise Addition

by Aprilqueen84



Series: Swan-Jones Family [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Ouat S7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 21:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilqueen84/pseuds/Aprilqueen84
Summary: The Swan-Jones clan is about to get some news that will change their lives forever.





	Surprise Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, hope you all enjoy this new little story that is in the same universe as my other stories, "Special Day, The Party, and Halloween Treat." But you really don't need to read those to read this. Also WHook/Rogers is in this story as a friend of Emma and Killian, so if you do not care for that, this story may not be for you!

It was a sunny but cold early April morning in Storybrooke. Even though winter was over, a chill still lingered in the air. Emma was driving to the station for her shift after a rough morning in the Swan-Jones household. First, her alarm didn’t go off this morning because she forgot to charge her phone and it died. Then, it was a nightmare trying to get Hope up and ready. Her usually happy daughter had been unusually grumpy lately, to say she would be happy when the “terrible twos” were over was an understatement. To top it all off, she thought she might be coming down with something, the last couple of days she’d been feeling run down and tired.

After dropping Hope off at the daycare that was run by Ashley, Emma realized she was running late. “Damn it,” she muttered out loud.

Killian had left early this morning on a sailing trip with Henry and Lucy, sort of a father, son, and granddaughter day. Man, _that_ was still strange after all this time, that she had a granddaughter. _But I guess when you live in a town full of fairytale beings, where realms where connected and time travel existed, you just learn to go with it,_ she mused Pulling in front of the station she quickly shut off the car, locked it, and headed inside.

Sitting at one of the desks was Rogers, doing paperwork. After the realms had united, and everything and everyone settled down, he’d reached out to her and Killian. They had all agreed to meet at Granny’s, considered it neutral ground, and when they’d arrived they saw him sitting in a booth with a young blonde woman. She was talking animatedly and gesturing wildly with her hands, watching them together and seeing the fond look Rogers was giving her, she knew immediately who it was, his daughter, Alice.

They had heard from Henry about everything those two had gone through, and seeing them together had warmed her heart. Roger’s had caught sight of them then and raised a tentative hand to them and waved them over. When they made it to the booth he introduced both of them to Alice, and what probably should have been a slightly awkward meeting was actually quite nice. It was Alice, with her exuberance and openness, that put everyone at ease.  By the time their lunch was over it was like they were old friends. Since then, Rogers and Alice had become a part of the family, coming to Sunday dinners at her parents farm, to Hope affectionately calling him “Uncle Rogers,” and finally, to him coming to work at the station with them.

Rogers looked up when he heard the station door close to see Emma. “Good morning,” he said with a smile. He could tell that she was a little flustered this morning. “Everything alright, love?” he asked.

Emma gave him a small nod of her head. “Yeah, it’s just been a hectic morning, that’s all,” she told him as she moved to the other desk and sat down.

Rogers leaned back in his chair. “Anything I can do to help?” he asked.

Emma gave him a tired smile, “Only if you can help me find out what the evil doppelganger of my daughter did with my actual daughter,” she joked.

He looked at her in confusion. “I’m afraid I don’t follow love.

She waved her hand in the air. “It’s nothing, just Hope has been sort of difficult lately, not listening, acting out, and having alot of attitude for a two year old,” Emma explained to him in a frustrated voice.

“Ah! Yes, I remember that stage with Alice well, I almost went insane, just be lucky you are not stuck in a tower with her love,” he said good naturedly.

“Any tips on how to combat it?” She begged.

He shook his head. “Unfortunately, no. It’s just a phase love, one shell grow out of eventually,” Rogers said reluctantly with a shrug of his shoulders.

She gave him a playful glare before they both got back to work. Sometime later Emma felt herself start to drag. Standing, she moved toward the coffee maker when a sudden dizzy spell stopped her in her tracks. She gripped the side of the desk to hold herself steady until it passed, opening her eyes she saw Rogers standing in front of her with a look of concern.

“Are you alright, Emma?”

“Yeah, I think I just got up to fast,” she said nonchalantly, moving past him to pour herself a cup of coffee.

“Are you sure?” he asked as he moved closer to her.

Emma nodded her head. “Yes, I’m fine.” She saw the skeptical look on his face, “Really, I am. I have just been so tired lately, and I think I’m getting a bit of a bug.” she paused. “So, okay, I’m not a hundred percent, but it will pass.” She tried to downplay it, but as Emma turned to face him her vision began to blur. The last thing she saw was Rogers shocked face before everything went black.

XX

Emma woke to the sound of beeping. Her eyes slowly opened to the sight of plain white walls of a hospital room. Looking over, she saw her husband sitting in a chair next to the bed.

“Killian,” she whispered.

Killian’s head shot up, relief surging through him at the sight of his wife awake. “Emma? Oh! Thank God,” he exclaimed, raising up from his seat and placing a kiss to her forehead.

“Killian, what happened? What am I doing here?” she asked in panicked confusion.

He sat down beside her. “You fainted, love. Rogers couldn’t wake up, so he called an ambulance,” he soothingly told her.

“I fainted? The last thing I remember was standing by the coffee maker talking to Rogers and them... nothing,” she recounted, looking up at him with nervousness. “Killian, when did you get back? How long have I been out for? Hope! Is Hope okay,” she rambled, her voice raising with each question.

“Shh, Swan. Hope is fine. I had your parents pick her up. You been out for about an hour or so, we had just arrived back when I got the call from Rogers. I think my heart stopped when he told me you were in the hospital,” he confessed, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

She cupped his jaw in her hand and stroked her thumb over his scar. “I’m sorry for making you worry,” she said.

He turned his head and kissed her palm. “Nonsense, Swan. It’s not your fault, but what happened, darling?” he asked.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. I didn’t sleep very well last night,”

“Again, love?” Killian interjected. “This is the third day in a row you have slept poorly,” he stated worriedly.

“I know. I guess that, on top of not feeling well,  just hit me all at once,” she explained.

Killian cocked his head. “You haven’t been feeling well, since when?” His voice was laced with concern.

“Just the last few days,” she said sheepishly. “I thought at first I was just feeling rundown from not sleeping, but the last two days I’ve been waking up really nauseous and-” she stopped mid-sentence, thinking over her symptoms again. The last time she felt this way, she was pregnant with Hope. She did the mental calculations and let out a tiny gasp when she realized she hasn’t had her period since early February.

“What is it?, What’s wrong?” Killian asked, his voice panicked in response to her gasp.

Sitting up, Emma smiled and reached for his hand and hook. “Nothing’s wrong, Killian, but I think I know what’s wrong with me… I think I’m pregnant,” she said excitedly.

Killian’s eyes went wide. “What? Pregnant? Are you sure?”

She nodded her head. “I’m pretty sure. I have all the same symptoms I had with Hope - fatigue, nausea, and my period is very late,” she said with a tearful laugh.

Killian swooped down to catch her lips in a passionate kiss, trying to pour everything he was feeling into the action. Pulling back, he gave her a brilliant smile. “Oh Emma! That is fantastic news! Another little one!” he exclaimed happily

She let out a small laugh. “Hold on, babe. We don’t know for sure that’s why I fainted, we should wait for the doctor.” No sooner had the words left her mouth, Dr. Whale entered the room.

“Emma, so glad to see you’re awake. The gathering in the waiting room will be very happy about that,” he said in greeting.

Emma let out a sigh, and looked up at her husband who is now standing beside the bed. “Who all is here?” she asked with a groan.

Killian reached up to scratch behind his ear. “Well, when I called asking them to pick up Hope from daycare, I, of course,  _ had  _ to tell them why. I told them they didn’t need to come but...” he shrugged a shoulder, leaving the rest unspoken.

“They didn’t listen,” she guessed.

“Do you blame them, love. Their daughter is in the hospital after fainting at work, you knew they would come,” he stated matter-of-factly.

Emma was about to retort when Whale stepped forward. "If I may interrupt, we have the results of you tests back, and Emma… Your pregnant,” he told them.

Killian and Emma’s eyes met, both brimming with happiness about having their suspicions confirmed. “That’s amazing news, I guess that’s why I fainted,” Emma said turning to Whale.

Whale nodded his head and opened the chart that was in his hand. “You were mildly dehydrated which caused your blood pressure to drop,” he informed them.

“Is the baby okay?” Killian asked concerned.

“We won’t know anything until we perform an ultrasound, but I don’t foresee any complications with the fetus,” he said as he looked to Emma. “Your blood pressure is stable, and we have you hooked up to an I.V. that’s giving you fluids, other than that you are in perfect health,” he told them.

Emma and Killian both let out a sigh of relief at the news. “Thank you, Whale,” Emma said..

“Of course. I’ll get your release papers ready, but Emma I want you to take it easy for the next couple of days, okay? Congratulations,” he said and left the room.

As soon as the door was closed their arms went around each other, holding one another close. Killian was the first to speak. “Oh, Swan! We are going to be parents again. Once more you have made me the happiest man alive,” he said enthusiastically.

Pulling back, Emma gave him a beautiful smile. “I’m really pregnant,” she said in awe, leaning forward to press her forehead to his.

A knock broke them apart, a second later the door opened and a woman with dark hair dressed in scrubs walked in, pulling an ultrasound machine behind her. “Hello, my name is Mya and I’ll be performing your sonogram,” she greeted them with a smile.

“Oh!” Emma said surprised. “I didn’t know I was going to be having one so soon.”

“Yes, well, Dr. Whale thought that you might be a little anxious to see how everything is,” she informed them cheerfully.

“Yes, we are,” Killian answered.

Mya clapped her hands. “Okay, if you could please lay back on the bed and lift your gown,” she said as she turned back to turn the machine on.

Emma got ready and looked up at Killian who was already gazing down upon her adoringly. “Ready to see our baby, my love?” he asked tenderly.

She nodded her head, grabbing onto his hand before turning back to Mya who took the bottle of gel and squirted some on her stomach. When it hit her skin, Emma sucked in a breath. “I forgot how cold that is,” she winced.

“Sorry, I sometimes forget to put it on top of the machine to warm it up.” Mya grabbed the wand and placed it on her stomach. “Okay, let’s see what we can see,” She started to run the wand back and forth across Emma’s abdomen before finally saying, “There,” pointing to the middle of the screen.

It couldn’t have been more than the size of a bean, but there it was, their baby. “Is everything okay?” Emma asked, her hand tightening around Killian’s.

“From everything I’m seeing your baby is fine,” Mya reassured them with a smile. “According to this, you are about seven weeks, and if you look right here,” she pointed again at the screen, “you can see the-”

“Heartbeat,” Killian and Emma said in unison, leaning their heads against each others and staring at the life they created. Mya clicked a couple of bottoms, and a few seconds later handed them a print out of the sonogram.

“Well, everything looks great! Just be sure to make an appointment with your doctor soon, and congratulations,” she said before packing up the equipment and leaving the room.

They stared down at the picture in elation. “I still can’t believe it, another baby,” Emma said in amazement.

Killian pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “Believe it my, Swan. He or she is right here,” He brought his hand up to rest over her stomach.

Emma turned to face him. “I love you,” she said fiercely.

“And I you,” he said just as fiercely, leaning forward to seal that love with a kiss. They stayed like that for several minutes until finally pulling away, “As much as I would love to stay with you like this all day, I believe we have some people who would very much like to see you,” he told her.

Emma sighed and nodded her head. “You’re right.” She paused biting her lip., “Killian can we maybe keep the news about the baby between us for now, I mean it's still early and...”

“Of course, darling. No need to say anymore,” he gave her one last kiss then left the room.

The next time the door opened her parents walked in followed by Killian who was holding Hope, who upon seeing her mother, immediately started reaching for her, wiggling in her father’s arms. Killian brought her over to Emma who instantly took her, settling her to lay down beside her on the bed. "Hi, baby! Mommy missed you so much." Emma pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her curls.

Snow moved to her daughter's side. "Oh, Emma! We were so worried about you," she fretted

"What happened? No one would tell us anything," David questioned with concern.

"Mom. Dad. It's okay. I was a little dehydrated, and my blood pressure dropped.That caused me to faint, but I'm okay now," Emma said while stroking Hope's dark blonde hair.

They both look at her skeptically, but not wanting to push after her ordeal, they let it go. They talked for awhile before the door opened and nurse came in with Emma's discharge papers ready for her to sign. After handing a reluctant Hope to her grandparents, with plenty of kisses and a promise to be home soon, Emma signed the paper and got ready to go while Killian went to return the papers to the nurse.

Emma had just finished zipping up her boot when she heard the door open. “‘Kay, babe. I’m ready for you to take me home,” she said looking up to see that it was not her husband standing at the door, but Rogers with an amused smile on his face.

“Not that I’m not flattered, but I don’t think my slightly less dashing twin would appreciate that,” Rogers said teasingly, stepping fully into the room.

Emma let out a laugh. “Sorry. Killian went to get me sprung from this place. I thought he was back with good news,” she explained, standing up from the chair.

“I jest, love. I saw your better half in the hall, and asked if I could come sit with you for a while, if that’s alright with you?” he asked, waiting for her approval.

“Of course, it's all right,” she agreed as the two sat down on the sofa.

Roger’s turned to look at Emma. “How are you feeling, lass?”

“Better, thanks. I guess I was more under the weather than I thought.” Emma paused. “I’m sorry if I freaked you out.”

“You did give me quite a fright, but I’m just glad you are okay,” Rogers said with a smile.

They talked for a while, Emma telling him that the doctor wanted her to take it easy for a fews days, so he and Killian would have to man to station. Both stood to say their goodbyes when Rogers said he should be going. A piece of paper fell from the sofa and landed between them. Knowing what it was, Emma tried to reach down quickly to get it, but Rogers beat her to it.

Staring at the black and white photo, Rogers knew immediately what it was. He looked up at Emma. “You’re pregnant,” he stated, handing the photo back to her.

“Yeah, but we didn’t tell anyone else. We wanted to keep it quiet for a little while, you know, with it being so early,” Emma said, taking the photo back from him.

“Congratulations, Emma. I’m so happy for you and Killian,” Rogers said genuinely .

“Thank you. We are still a little surprised," she said with a smile.

"You both had no idea?" he asked curiously

She shook her head. "No. Like I said, I thought I was just sick."

"And is everything okay with the babe?" Rogers asked, gesturing to the photo.

Emma nodded her head. " Oh, yeah! Tip top. Everything is great," she beamed.

Killian walked back into the room and took in the scene before him. His wife and Rogers smiling happily at each other. "What's going on in here?" He asked was walking over to his wife's side. Upon seeing the photo in her hand, he looked up at her.

Knowing where his train of thought was going, Rogers interjected. "It was purely by accident. The picture fell to the ground, and I picked it up."

Killian looked to Emma who nodded her head in agreement. "It's true. He found out by accident."

"Aye. It's wonderful news, and I promise I shall not tell a soul,” Rogers reassured them.

"Thanks, mate. We appreciate that." Killian reached out, and the two men clasped their hands around each other's forearm. Rogers said goodbye, offering to take the first shift tomorrow at the station the next day. After he left, Killian turned to Emma and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now how does going home sound to you, Mrs. Jones?"

Emma's eyes lit up. "That sounds amazing, Mr. Jones."

They stopped by her parents on the way home to pick up Hope. When they got home they spent the rest of the day as a family. Killian and Emma both explained to Hope, in a way the two-year-old could understand, that Mommy had to rest so she could get all better. Their daughter took it upon herself to be Mommy’s “nurse,” telling her to sit on the couch, and bringing her everything she thought Emma needed, from stuffed animals to blankets (with a little assistance from her daddy). Emma, of course, indulged her, happy to see her daughter being so sweet and loving again.

Later that night, after Hope had been tucked into bed with two stories and plenty of kisses, Killian and Emma laid in bed.

“What are you thinking about, my love?” Killian asked.

“My life. Even after all these years, I still can’t believe it's all real. That I was reunited with my son that I had to give up, I’m married to the love of my life, have a beautiful daughter, and now other child on the way. I sometimes think that I’m going to wake up one day to find out it’s all been a dream,” Emma revealed

Killian looked down at her. “I know, Swan. I sometimes have those same thoughts myself. Surely the dreaded Captain Hook could never have a life like this.”

Emma laughed. “We are quite that pair, aren’t we?”

“Aye, that we are. How about when we have those thoughts we come to one another for reassurance, deal?” Killian suggested.

“Deal,” she accepted.

The two sealed it with a kiss, then fell asleep wrapped in the arms of their true love.

The End

 


End file.
